Power of the White Phoenix
by Confused Phoenix
Summary: Ganondorf has broken out of the Sacred Realm, and now Link and his sister, Sarah, must find the power of the white phoenix to restore the Sacred Realm's seal
1. The Legend

Just to let you know, this chapter is just telling the legend of the White Phoenix. The real story will begin in chapter two.  
  
Chapter One: The Legend  
  
Seven hundred years before the Hero of Time defeated Ganondorf, the legend of the White Phoenix began.  
  
A traveler had come to Hyrule in an effort to save his wife and children from an ever-approaching war. They were wounded badly and had to seek refuge in a village below an active volcano. The only person who would help them was an old woman. They stayed with her for a little over six months before they were completely healed and the war in their land was over. The traveler promised to repay the old woman as soon as he could.  
  
The traveler came from a land where phoenixes were very common and people even kept them as pets. When the traveler returned to his home, he found that his own pet phoenix had laid eggs. Because he wanted to reward the old woman, he sent her one of the eggs with a note saying to keep it warm and when it hatched, the phoenix inside would bring her good fortune.  
  
It was a full year before the phoenix egg hatched, but when it did, it held a surprise. The baby phoenix did not have the flame red feathers a normal phoenix had. It was a white phoenix, something that had never before been seen in the world.  
  
The old woman took care of the phoenix as a mother would a child, and it grew and grew and grew until the old lady had to release it into the wild. It visited her often, and sometimes brought with it a white version of a fiery red jewel only a phoenix could create.  
  
One day, the white phoenix returned to find the village under attack. It flew around, trying to find the old woman while dodging spears and arrows from frightened soldiers. When it found her, she was already dead. The phoenix went into a rage and killed all of the enemy soldiers, leaving the Hyrulean soldiers away from its revenge. Somehow, it knew who was on which side.  
  
After the enemy was defeated, the white phoenix disappeared. But, for a hundred years, every time Hyrule was in danger from war, the white phoenix appeared to help defend it. The blacksmiths of the kingdom began putting the white phoenix on their shields as a sign of protection.  
  
The people of other kingdoms began to fear the white phoenix and stopped attacking Hyrule.  
  
Hyrule endured a century of peace. Then the black knight came. He attacked village after village, trying to flush out the phoenix. He knew how to defeat it, and wanted to be known as the one who conquered it.  
  
The phoenix came to Hyrule's rescue and the battle of the century began. It lasted a long time, neither opponent backing down, but in the end the black knight won by tearing the white phoenix's heart out of its chest, which was the only way to prevent it from being reborn from the ashes.  
  
The black knight then turned his eyes on Hyrule castle. He took over the kingdom and an age of darkness began.  
  
The white phoenix's heart fell into the hands of a group of sorcerers who were bent on stopping the black knight's reign of terror. They figured out a way to bind the incredible power of the phoenix's heart to the heart of a human, and in doing so, created one of the most powerful warriors that had ever lived.  
  
This new warrior challenged the black knight. The most destructive battle of the ages began. It lasted almost as long as the fight between the black knight and the white phoenix. This time, good triumphed over evil and the black knight was locked away in the Sacred Realm.  
  
As soon as the fight ended, the bind of the human heart and the phoenix heart was released and the warrior became a normal warrior. The power was then split into six parts, which were sent to separate corners of Hyrule.  
  
As legend has it, every time Hyrule was in need of a hero, the six pieces would call one. They would also wait until the day the seal to the sacred realm was broken. When that happened, the hero they called would seek out the six pieces and be given the same power as the original warrior. 


	2. The Quest Begins

This is the real story, people. It starts 300 years after Ocarina of Time, which is 1000 years after the first chapter of this story. I'm not going to mention Link's age in the story, so I might as well tell you now that he is the same age as Adult Link in Ocarina of Time: 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but I do own the story line I am creating. (I forgot to do a disclaimer in chapter one, so that goes for it, too)  
  
Chapter 2: The Quest Begins  
  
It was a breezy day as Link walked from Kakiriko village to the market place. His younger sister, Sarah, followed. It was her fourteenth birthday, and Link was going to get her a special sword she had seen and wanted. And if he had enough money left over, he would buy himself a new type of shield.  
  
Link had been training his sister to fight ever since he had become a knight. He didn't know why he did it, except that she used to be very scrawny, and teaching her had toughened her up. Now, on her fourteenth birthday, she was ready to train with real weapons.  
  
As soon as they reached the market place, they headed for a new weapons shop that had just opened up. Inside there were swords and shields and other various weapons lining the wall, some Link had never seen before. This place was one of his favorite places in the market place.  
  
"Look around, Sarah," Link said. "See if you can find it."  
  
Sarah found what she was looking for instantly, as if she was drawn to it. She pulled the sword off the wall and unsheathed it. It was a beautifully crafted double edged broad sword. The blade narrowed from the base to a point to give it a look similar to a needle. The hand guard had a ruby embedded in the center on both sides. The hilt was a silverish-red color that only a master blacksmith could do.  
  
"Found it," Sarah said as she re-sheathed it.  
  
Link paid 150 rupees for the sword before he asked for the shield he wanted. As soon as he asked, the shop owner pulled the shield from under the counter. It was almost a completely normal Hylian shield, except that it was made for offense as well as defense. The edges were sharpened to make a sword like blade that could cut through almost anything a sword could.  
  
He paid 300 rupees for the shield and left to head for Lon Lon Ranch. He wanted to visit a friend he had not seen since he had started training to become a knight.  
  
After they visited Lon Lon Ranch, they walked home to Kakiriko Village. Along the way, they noticed something that was a bit different from when they had walked that way that morning. There were footprints burnt into the ground, heading in the direction of the market place from Kakiriko Village. This gave Link a bad feeling, and he began to quicken his pace. The bad feeling was beginning to grow. He began to run as he reached the bridge. Then he ran faster up the stairs.  
  
As soon as he ascended the stairs, he stopped and let his jaw drop at the devastation before him. The houses were all burned down, nothing left but rubble, with bodies strewn about. Something had happened here. Something bad. No fire could do this much damage in the time he had been gone.  
  
Link ran to the place where his house used to be. It was next to the path to Death Mountain and seemed to be the first place that was destroyed. But did this mean that his parents were dead, too? He had to find out, so he began to sift through the rubble.  
  
He didn't find anything in the rubble. There was no trace of his parents to be found. Maybe they had gotten away.  
  
Link was hoping they had gotten away until Sarah called to him. He went to were he stood by two bodies scorched beyond recognition.  
  
"It's mom and dad," Sarah said.  
  
"We can't be sure of that, Sarah," Link said. "There's no way we can make sure."  
  
"I found this around that ones neck." Sara held up a crystalline necklace. It was melted, but still recognizable. The only person in Kakiriko Village who wore a necklace like that was their mother. It was proof that their parents were dead. In one fell swoop, their lives had been turned upside down, and there was no way to change it back.  
  
Link fell to his knees between the corpses as tears ran down his face. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. And on his sister's birthday, of all days. Why did this have to happen to them?  
  
Something inside of Link snapped. It was as if he had a bubble of revenge building up inside him and it had finally popped, flooding him with hate for whoever had done this to his family and friends. And now he would hunt them down and kill them.  
  
At this point, his hand began to glow. He looked at it and saw three triangles embedded in the back of his hand. Half of one of the triangles was glowing gold.  
  
He knew what was happening. He had heard all of the tales of the Hero of Time. He knew he was a descendant of that hero. But he had never thought that he also carried the Triforce of courage within him.  
  
Link looked at his sister and saw the same thing on her hand. She must have been feeling the same thing he was.  
  
The glowing triangles seemed to fill Link with a need for revenge he had never felt before. It was the strongest feeling he had ever felt, and he could only imagine that his sister felt the same way. Whatever had done this was going to pay, even if it took Link the rest of his life to find it.  
  
Link stood up quickly and ran to the trail that led to Death Mountain. Since the footprints lead up there, whatever had done this may still be up there. It was certainly worth it to find out.  
  
Sarah followed without a word, knowing all to well how her brother felt. She longed for the same kind of revenge he did and would not stop until she got it.  
  
They both ran silently up the mountain trail and didn't even stop when a goron almost rolled right into them. They kept going, determined to find the fiend who had completely changed their life with the destruction of their village. They ran, until they came to the tunnel entrance to the inside of the volcano. They stopped there to catch their breaths.  
  
There were voices coming out of the tunnel. They couldn't make out what the voices were saying.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah," Link answered. "I wonder if one of them is the one who did that to Kakiriko Village."  
  
"Only one way to find out. Let's go." 


	3. A Meeting at the Volcano

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, but I do own this story.  
  
Chapter 3: A Meeting at the Volcano  
  
Link walked to the other side of the tunnel, causing the people there to stop talking and look at him. There were six of them; a Goron, a Zora, and four Hylians. Link drew his sword and pointed it at them.  
  
"Who destroyed Kakiriko Village?" he asked in a threatening voice.  
  
"We were just trying to figure that out," the Goron said.  
  
Just then, the Zora ran up to Link and threw her arms around him.  
  
"It's been so long, Link," she said. "I haven't seen you in three hundred years."  
  
Link pushed the Zora away.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
"Ruto, people outside the Sacred Realm don't live three hundred years," the white bearded person said. "He is not the person you think he is."  
  
"Do you know who these people are?" Sarah whispered in Link's ears.  
  
"Not a clue," Link answered. "Do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. They are the six sages. Don't you remember the legend of the Hero of Time?"  
  
"They are the sages? Of course! How could I not have seen it? Now I recognize them."  
  
"They only show up in this realm when something goes seriously wrong. This could be over our heads."  
  
"Well, if it has anything to do with what happened to Kakiriko Village, I want a piece of the action."  
  
Meanwhile, the sages were having their own conversation.  
  
"I sensed something from both of them," Rauru said. "They could become Heroes."  
  
"You sensed anger and a need for revenge," Impa stated. "They have nothing to determine them heroes."  
  
"I disagree," Nabooru said. "They have a special something burning within their spirit that would give them a heroic edge."  
  
"I'm not just talking about their heroic potential," Rauru said. "I was talking about the Hero of Time's soul. He has been reborn in both of them. I don't know how that happened, but it could be a good thing."  
  
"There is no way a soul can be reborn twice at the same time," Ruto declared. "It's impossible."  
  
"In any case, we need to find someone to hold the escaped evils," Saria said, "until we can seal the break back up."  
  
"It's worth a try," Darunia said. "Who knows; they may actually become great heroes."  
  
Rauru turned towards Link and Sarah. He was about to speak, when thunder rolled overhead. Thunder clouds rolled in overhead, faster than anything in nature could do. Then it began to rain.  
  
"This can't be good," Rauru said. Then a bolt of lightning struck the ground right in front of him, causing an explosion that knocked him backwards. When the smoke cleared, someone was standing there.  
  
"This is not possible!" Ruto exclaimed. "How did he escape?"  
  
"The same way the others escaped," Rauru replied.  
  
"But I thought we sealed the tear up!" Darunia exclaimed.  
  
"Apparently not well enough," Impa said, a little too calmly.  
  
"Lightening," Ganondorf said as he extended his hand out. "Is there any act of nature more powerful?"  
  
A bolt of lightning hit his hand and was turned into a ball.  
  
"I guess you can see that lightening is my favorite storm type," he said.  
  
Then he threw the ball of lightening at Nabooru. It hit her square in the chest before she could even try to dodge. Then she collapsed on the ground.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Rauru exclaimed. He grabbed Link and Sarah by the collar, and then disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Darunia grabbed Nabooru and disappeared in a flash of red light. The rest of the sages followed.  
  
"Don't think I can't find you in the Sacred Realm, Sages," Ganondorf said, more to himself because the sages had already disappeared. "Once I figure out where you have hidden my ultimate power, I will come for you first." Then he turned and walked down the mountain. 


	4. A Princess and a Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but I do own the story line.  
  
I must tell the readers that I am pretty much making up the story line as I go. This is my version of spontaneity. (Is that even a word?)  
  
This chapter is mostly talking, so it may be more boring than most chapters. But this chapter also produces a lot of the plot. Don't skip this chapter because of all the talk.  
  
====================(I found a new way to split)=========================  
  
Chapter 4: A Princess and a Sister  
  
For the first time in his life, Link was completely speechless. He was in the Sacred Realm, a place where no mortal, with the obvious exception of the Hero of Time himself, had ever been.  
  
And it was even more beautiful than any one person could imagine it without seeing it for his or her own eyes. Ever since the Hero of Time had awakened and reunited the six sages, the Sacred Realm had grown from a pile of water in the middle of nothing to a forest, complete with a lake.  
  
Link, Sarah, and four of the six sages stood on platforms in the middle of the lake. Saria was on the shore of the lake, checking Nabooru to see what kind of damage Ganondorf had caused.  
  
"This is not good," Rauru muttered to himself. "This is not good at all. If Nabooru dies-" he cut himself off, and then began contradicting the statement he had just made. "No, she will not die. Ganondorf doesn't have the power to kill a sage anymore." He looked at Ruto, then spoke with uncertainty. "Does he?"  
  
"I'm surprised he had enough power to even knock one of us out without his ultimate power," Ruto responded.  
  
"His ultimate power?" Sarah said. "I think that was left out of the legend."  
  
"That's because we didn't want anyone trying to find it," Darunia answered. "So you've heard the legend, have you? Most people no longer believe in it."  
  
"We're descended from the Hero of Time," Link said. "We kind of have an obligation to believe in it."  
  
"I kind of don't understand this," Sarah said. "How did Ganondorf manage to escape the Sacred Realm?"  
  
"He found a hole in the barrier between the Sacred Realm and your realm," Impa explained. "He and four of the strongest evils in the Sacred Realm combined their power to make the hole big enough for them to come through."  
  
Saria appeared on the green platform. The look on her face told everyone what to expect.  
  
"She's dead," She said.  
  
"How could this happen?" Rauru asked angrily.  
  
"Somehow, Ganondorf found a new power while trapped in the Sacred Realm," Saria explained. "It focuses with on the power of the Earth than with the power we took from him."  
  
"Hyrule is doomed, then," Rauru said. "With the seal broken, and Nabooru dead, we have no way to contain him in the Sacred Realm, even if we send him there again."  
  
"We have to try," Saria said. "And we have to keep the princess out of danger until we find a way. We must get her while Ganondorf is trying to find his ultimate power."  
  
"What about the other escapees?" Ruto asked. "They're probably attacking the castle as we speak."  
  
Link and Sarah were listening intently while the sages spoke. But now they decided to speak up at the same time.  
  
"We'll go get the princess."  
  
"No," Darunia replied, almost instantly. "We cannot let you do that."  
  
"Why not?" Link asked.  
  
"Because it is too dangerous," Impa replied. "We can't let bystanders get in the middle of this war."  
  
"We're far from bystanders," Sarah said. "We both possess half of the Triforce of Courage and are pretty much already in the middle of it. Once Ganondorf gets his hands on his ultimate power, he will come after us."  
  
Link and Sarah show off the back of their hands and the Triforce pieces dwelling there.  
  
"They're right, sages," Rauru said. "They are already in the middle of this good versus evil battle. We can let them do something, or we can keep them here and let Ganondorf find us. What say you, sages?"  
  
The other four sages muttered their consent, and it was settled.  
  
Ganondorf was having the best day of his entire life. First he had escaped the Sacred Realm. Next he had killed a sage. And on top of that, his new evil servants had already secured Hyrule Castle for him. The only thing that could make this day better was if he found his ultimate power.  
  
But first, he wanted to check out his new castles and see if his servants had done exactly what he had told them to.  
  
When he got to the castle entrance, all he saw around the castle was blood and corpses and destruction. Just how he liked it to look when he owned it.  
  
He walked into the castle and up a flight of stairs right in front of him. The halls were also painted with the blood of the dead soldiers. His servants had done well.  
  
Ganondorf entered a large room, where one of his servants, a knight with black chain mail armor and a black helmet, sat, waiting for him.  
  
"You sure those guards were trained for fighting?" the black knight said. "They were easier to crush than a bug already underfoot."  
  
"Is the princess still alive?" Ganondorf asked. "I need her alive if my plan is to work."  
  
"What do you think I am, an idiot? Of course she's alive. Karis is throwing her in the dungeons as we speak."  
  
"Good. Now, if anyone tries to rescue her while I am gone, kill them."  
  
Ganondorf left the room to begin searching for his power. Meanwhile, the black knight began to talk to what seemed like himself.  
  
"Goddesses, I hate that freak show. Remind me. Why do I have to serve him instead of killing him?"  
  
"He is the only one who can find his power," A Gerudo woman stepped from the shadows as she spoke. "Once he has found it, you can kill him and take the power for yourself."  
  
"Can I at least kill the princess while I am waiting for him to return?"  
  
"No. You'll need her as a sacrifice to take the power."  
  
"I never thought to ask you this, but why are you helping me? He is your brother, after all."  
  
"I don't think he'd trust me after the last time I betrayed him."  
  
"And you are just going to give me the power, not take any for yourself?"  
  
"I am not interested in ruling Hyrule, but I am interested in seeing my brother humiliated."  
  
She stepped halfway into the shadows.  
  
"I have to go. There's something I have to do." She disappeared into the shadows.  
  
He had no idea where to begin looking for his power. It could have been in any of a million places. It could have been hidden anywhere on Earth.  
  
"Stumped yet?" a voice came from the shadows. Ganondorf knew who it was before she came into view.  
  
"Ah, my dear sister," he said. "How terrible it is to see you again."  
  
"Is that your greeting after all these years? I'm disappointed."  
  
"I seem to remember a knife ending up in my back the last time we spoke."  
  
"You know I was just playing around. I wasn't going to kill you."  
  
"Just tell me why you're here."  
  
"I know where they hid your power."  
  
"I'll find it for myself. I don't need your help."  
  
"Fine, I'll just give you a clue. The sages hid it where they protect, and I'm not talking about the Sacred Realm." With that, she disappeared back into the shadows she had come from.  
  
Ganondorf didn't trust his sister, but that was the only clue he had at the moment. And where, besides the Sacred Realm, would the sages protect? A smile spread across his face as he realized the answer.  
  
"Clever, sages. Hiding my power in your temples, as I did with you." 


	5. Path to the Dungeons

Note: I've used some of the creatures from Windwaker in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Path to the Dungeons  
  
The only thing Link could think of as he and Sarah ran towards Hyrule Castle was that this was sure to not be very easy. It was one thing to fight other students when he was becoming a knight, but fighting five of the greatest evils of all time? He didn't think it would be possible, but he had to try.  
  
Sarah was thinking pretty much along the same lines. Even with half the Triforce of Courage each, she didn't think it would be possible for both of them to even survive this. But the sages, and all of Hyrule, were counting on them. They couldn't screw this up.  
  
They ran down the stairs as fast as they could. When they reached the drawbridge, Link noticed someone walking from Hyrule Castle. He grabbed his sister and pulled her into the river, hiding them from the person's view. There was no way to know if that person was one of the great evils.  
  
When the unknown person had passed, Link and Sarah climbed back out of the river and continued on toward the castle. When they got there, an unpleasant sight caught their eyes. It was a sight no one would like to see. Death, destruction, blood, gore. It was enough to make someone sick.  
  
As soon as they entered the castle, a deku nut flew right at them. They dodged it, but then three more hit them. The worst thing was, they couldn't even tell where the nuts were coming from. The hallways were unlit, causing darkness to reign supreme.  
  
But they could still bounce the nuts back where they had come from. They both raised their shields as another wave of deku nuts flew towards them. They hit, and bounced, and a little while later, a four squeaks were heard in the dark hallway.  
  
By this time, Link and Sarah's eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness so that they could see the movement of the deku scrubs in the hallway. They ran into the darkness and attacked the scrubs, killing them in one slash of the sword.  
  
---  
  
"Master, we've got an intruder," an iron knuckle said to the Black Knight.  
  
"Get rid of them," the Black Knight responded. And bring their severed heads to me."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
---  
  
Link and Sarah had been walking around for about three minutes before they realized they were being followed. They didn't see the person; it was more like they sensed them. But when they looked around, there was no one there. The darkness may have consumed the form of anything in the hallways, but their eyes had adjusted so that they could have seen anyone.  
  
"Do we even know where we are going?" Link asked, so as not to alert the presence that they knew they were being followed.  
  
"Not at all," Sarah said. She had caught on to Link's bluff almost instantly.  
  
"Do you think you can find the dungeon?"  
  
"Well, the sages said the princess had the Triforce of Wisdom, so maybe we could use our pieces of the Triforce of Courage to find it."  
  
"Maybe, but how would we do that?"  
  
"I guess, just focus on finding the Triforce of Wisdom."  
  
And that they did. The Triforce half in both their hands lit up as they focused it. In no time, they had found the stairs to the dungeons. There was just one problem. There was something in front of it. Several somethings. As Link and Sarah moved closer to them, they began to move.  
  
Torches in the room lit themselves, one by one, brightening the room enough to be able to see what they were up against. Coming towards them were five red darknuts, all brandishing a large sword.  
  
Link and Sarah drew their swords and shields. This was going to be one heck of a fight. Link had been trained to fight darknuts when he was training to become a knight, but he had forgotten to teach his sister about them. He wasn't sure she was ready for a fight of this enormity, but against five mighty darknuts, he was going to need help.  
  
"Try to cut their armor away from them," Link told his sister.  
  
"And just how am I supposed to do that?" Sarah responded.  
  
"Just follow my lead."  
  
Link ran toward the closest darknut. It poised itself to swing its blade, but Link never gave it a chance. He immediately jumped in the air, turning in midair to land on the darknut's shoulders, and flicked the helmet off with his sword, all in what seemed like one motion. He then drove his sword straight down into the darknut's skull, killing it instantly, and yanked it out. Then he back flipped over a blade that had been swung at him and landed on the ground without a scratch on him.  
  
"You can also cut the straps on their backs that hold the armor in place" he yelled to Sarah before attacking the next one.  
  
Sarah, who had never been in a fight before, was more than a little bit nervous about this. But she ran into the midst of the battle and cut the straps of a darknut that was about to attack Link. She drove her sword into its back, straight through its heart. The darknut fell, and she pulled her sword out, and then just stood, staring at the darknut's motionless body.  
  
This had been her first kill, and now she felt a feeling she had never felt before. It was a mix between fear that she would become a murderer and excitement that she was able to beat something like that.  
  
Link drove his sword into the stomach of the darknut he was fighting. It keeled over, unable to move for the pain. Link took that chance to slice its head off.  
  
He then turned to check on Sarah, and saw her standing over her dead darknut. She didn't move as the remaining two darknuts came up behind her and raised their swords. Link yelled at her to move before she got hit. She looked back and saw the two darknuts, and just as they brought their swords down, she back flipped out of the way. One of the swords hit the other darknut, slicing right through its armor and its stomach.  
  
Sarah and Link reacted at the same time, charging in towards the darknut. They went to both sides, Sarah in the back to cut off the armor. Then they both drove their swords into it. The darknut fell to the floor, dead.  
  
Link surveyed the room, making sure there was nothing else in there that they had to kill, and then went to his sister.  
  
"Not bad for your first fight," he said.  
  
"Am I supposed to feel this way after killing something?" She asked as she stared at the blood on her sword. "I feel like I just did something wrong, like it didn't deserve to die."  
  
"It's normal to feel like that the first time. But you'll get used to it. Just remember, it is part of the enemy's team. We have an obligation to get rid of the enemy."  
  
---  
  
"Master," said the iron knuckle, "the intruders have defeated all of the darknuts I sent after them."  
  
"They're stronger than I thought," the Black Knight said. "I'll send Karis to deal with them. I don't have time." 


	6. Dark Fight

Chapter Six: Dark Fight  
  
Link descended the stairs as fast as he could. He had to get the princess out before anything came to stop him. Sarah wasn't feeling too well after her first kill, so he had to leave her back at the top of the stairs. He had to do this fast and get back to her before someone came.  
  
When Link came to the bottom of the stairs, he stopped to look around. There were cells around him, hundreds of cells. And there was a noise coming from one of them. It sounded like a girl crying.  
  
Link walked to the crying girl's cell. There was no mistaking it, she was the princess. She was sitting in a corner and didn't seem to notice Link as he came to the bars. Then she spoke.  
  
"What do you want with me? Why kill my family and leave me alive?" She looked up at Link. "Why don't you just finish me off right now?"  
  
Link was surprised. The princess was directing those questions toward him. She thought he was one of Ganondorf's followers.  
  
"Well, for one thing," He said, "I came here to rescue you."  
  
It was the princesses turn to be surprised. And the surprise showed on her face.  
  
"You're not one of them?" she asked, the surprise even showing in her voice.  
  
"No, I'm not," Link answered. "My name is Link, and I came to get you out of here.  
  
"Thank you. My name is Zelda."  
  
"Where is the key usually kept?"  
  
"Over there, on the wall."  
  
Link went to the wall to get the key. But the key ring had a lot of different keys on it.  
  
"Which one is it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Great, I'll just have to try them all." He picked a key and tried with it.  
  
He went through five keys before he found the one that opened the cell door. Then he grabbed Zelda's hand and ran for the entrance.  
  
Link's stomach began to tighten as he began to ascend the stairs. Then the Triforce on his hand began to glow. It was a warning. He hurried up the stairs, determined to get to his sister before anything happened.  
  
They came to the top of the stairs, and saw a person wearing a robe standing with his or her back to them. Even worse, the person was holding Sarah by the neck about a foot and a half off of the ground. Sarah was struggling to get loose, and at the same time, struggling to breathe.  
  
It appeared the robed person had not noticed Link and Zelda coming up the stairs. This gave Link the element of surprise.  
  
"Stay right here," He said quietly to Zelda. She nodded knowingly.  
  
Link ran toward the robed person, sword at the ready. When he got close enough, he swung the sword as hard as he could. It whistled as it sliced the air, and hit the target in the arm that held Sarah.  
  
There was the sound of metal hitting metal, and Link's sword shattered. With a scream, the robed person dropped Sarah and clutched at the spot that was hit. Sarah dropped to the ground, coughing and trying to regain her breath.  
  
Link kneeled down beside his sister.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked hoarsely, and then coughed.  
  
"There were too many keys," Link answered.  
  
A metallic, female voice came from the robed person.  
  
"You dented it!"  
  
Link stood up and turned toward her.  
  
"You're lucky the blade broke," he said. "That strike was meant to go through armor. You would have lost your entire arm if the attack had been successful."  
  
The woman laughed.  
  
"Armor?" she said. "You think this is armor?" She removed the hood from her face. It was a shock to see what looked like a mask of metal move as she talked. "This is my skin, and you dented my arm!"  
  
"You're... made of metal?" Link asked in shock.  
  
"Not very bright, are you?" The metal woman said. "I am Karis, metal demon and the last person you'll ever meet."  
  
She ran at Link quicker than her metal body seemed it should allow her to. Link reached back instinctively to draw his sword, but remembered that it was broken. Karis stopped right in front of Link and punched him hard in the stomach. He was sent flying about five feet before landing painfully on his back.  
  
He didn't move. He was completely motionless, almost as if he was dead.  
  
Sarah, who had watched the punch from the ground, now stood up as fast as she could and ran over to her brother. She kneeled down next to him and checked his pulse. He was still alive, but that punch had knocked him unconscious.  
  
She stood up and faced Karis. She had to do something, so she drew her sword. Karis just laughed.  
  
"You think you can do anything to me with a sword?" she said. "You're really naïve, then."  
  
She ran towards Sarah at full speed. Just as she was about to hit her, Sarah sidestepped out of the way, causing Karis to trip over Link's unconscious body. Karis fell into the wall hard, making a huge clanging sound. When she got up, there was a dent in her head.  
  
"You two are real trouble," Karis said. She turned to face Sarah, then smiled a creepy metal smile. "You are about to see something I haven't done in a long time." She raised her right hand as a black mist spread across it. Her forearm began to flatten and lengthen. The black mist disappeared and what was left was an extra long sword in place of her forearm.  
  
This new turn of events made Sarah nervous. She didn't have the training to fight someone like Karis. She looked at her unconscious brother. Until he woke up, there was nothing else she could do. She had to fight to keep everyone alive.  
  
She looked up just in time to see Karis attack.

--------------------------  
  
A bit shorter than I had planned, but oh well.


	7. Clash

I forgot to do a disclaimer in the other chapters! I hope I didn't get anyone here sued, or whatever. Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, but I do own this storyline.

Chapter 7: Clash  
  
Near the end is a part that may seem a little too dark for one of my fics. Don't stop reading just because of what happens, it will soon be remedied.  
  
Sarah brought her sword around in time to block Karis's attack. It was a strong blow, and Sarah wasn't sure that her blade would hold up to many more like that. But she continued to block. She had no choice.  
  
Karis went on with devastating blows that seemed to cause Sarah to weaken. The strength of her metallic arms made it almost impossible to block.  
  
Sarah realized she had to change tactics to a different kind of defense. She dodged a strike meant for her head, and ran. Karis followed as Sarah ran into the hallways.  
  
Zelda, who had been watching from the shadows of the stairs to the dungeons, waited until they were both gone to run to Link. She turned him over onto his back, and saw a stream of blood running out of his mouth. That punch must have done some real damage to his insides. He was bleeding internally.  
  
She placed her hands over his stomach as a bright yellow light glowed within her palms. The glowing spread to Link, all through him. After a few seconds, the light began to die down, and Link opened his eyes.  
  
---  
  
The hallways were brighter than they had been when Sarah and her brother had come in a while ago. Her plan had been to hide until Karis had left the room to follow her, then return and get Zelda and Link out of there, but this was now impossible. She had to run to keep Karis from getting to her.  
  
The fight had taken a lot out of her. She was surprised that she could still stand after the heavy blows Karis had made, but she kept going. She ran, Karis following and yelling for her to fight.  
  
Then she felt it. The limits of her strength. It came quickly, causing her to stumble and then fall. She couldn't move, her strength was completely gone. She watched as Karis walked up slowly, raising her blade. Sarah closed her eyes, awaiting her impending doom.  
  
There was the sound of Metal hitting metal. Sarah felt no pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see what had happened. There, standing over her with his shield raised to stop Karis's blow, was her brother.  
  
He looked down at her, his eyes determined.  
  
"You okay?" He asked. Sarah nodded in response. "I want you to go with the princess and get out of here," He told her. "Make sure you both are safe."  
  
Link pushed at Karis's blade, making her loose her balance and fall. Zelda seemed to come out of nowhere and pulled Sarah to her feet, and helped her walk out of the room.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Karis said, and got up to go after them. Link stepped in her way and smacked her in the head with his shield.  
  
"You will fight me now," he said. Karis smiled an evil smile.  
  
"Fine," she said. "You want to throw your life away, be my guest." She swung her blade arm at him. He back flipped to dodge the blow, then blocked another swing from Karis. Karis kept up the pressure of the blow, trying to crush Link.  
  
Link, however was using this chance to figure out what to do. He noticed in the corner of the room a white war hammer. He jumped back and ran for it. He grabbed it off the wall, and spun in time to block a blow with his shield.  
  
He flipped the hammer so that the spike was facing Karis, then swung. The spike drove itself into her metallic skin, causing her to back away and grab at it in pain. Link took this chance to strike again. But Karis recovered from the strike way too soon. She grabbed the war hammer as it came close to her face.  
  
Then she rammed her shoulder into him, causing him to go flying into a wall. Karis then rammed into him again, the force of the blow causing the wall to break, and Link fell through to the outside.  
  
Link landed in the dirt on the outside of the castle, in a lot of pain. He was sure half the bones in his body were broken. He could barely move.  
  
Karis saw this and took the chance. She stabbed him in the chest with her blade arm, then left him for dead. She went back into the castle through the hole that had just been made.  
  
Link was sure he was dead. He slipped slowly out of consciousness, but still managed to stay awake for what happened next.  
  
What he didn't see was the Gerudo woman appearing from the shadows. She walked over to Link and said something to him. He couldn't make it out, but he was sure she was trying to help him.  
  
If only she could. Link slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
---  
  
Sarah and Zelda ran until they got out into Hyrule field, then headed to Lon Lon Ranch. They would find out if there was anywhere from Link's friend at the ranch.  
  
As soon as they came into the ranch, they saw a young girl, about Sarah's age, sitting on a crate, playing a bright blue ocarina. She stopped playing as they walked up.  
  
It wasn't a normal site. Two girls, one looking exhausted and being half carried by the other, coming into a ranch, one dressed in ragged versions of the royal families clothes. The young girl jumped down from the crate and ran over to the two, helping Zelda carry Sarah into the house across from the barn. They set her onto the floor and told her to rest.  
  
"What happened?" the young girl asked.  
  
"She was in a really tough fight," Zelda replied.  
  
"She was in a fight? With who?"  
  
"With one of the people who has just taken over Hyrule castle."  
  
"What? Hyrule Castle has been taken over? But there was no army!"  
  
"These people didn't need an army." Zelda turned toward the girl. "The great evil is back, and he's brought friends."


	8. Spiritualism

Okay, now that I have some free time to write more, I'm gonna. Just so you know, the delay was caused because of the stupid projects my teachers gave me on the first few weeks of school. Stupid school.

My script style fic, Hyrule Was Never Like This, has been deleted due to a new policy at Script style fics are no longer allowed. I, personally, think that this is the stupidest thing they have ever done. Why? Let me list the reasons:

1: You just ruined a lot of hard work from some of the most talented writer's I've ever seen. I myself was TWELVE chapters through, and I had just finished another.

2: Script fics are still considered FANFICTION, no matter what form they are in.

3: YOU JUST DELETED HALF YOUR FREAKIN' DATABASE OF FICS!!!

Of course, I bet they don't even care what I think, I'm only one of the many people who keep this site alive.

Okay, now that I've gotten that off my chest, back to the real fic.

I do not own the Legend of Zelda, but the White Phoenix is mine.

Chapter 8: Spiritualization

_All she saw was darkness. Infinite darkness, so black she couldn't even see her nose in front of her face if she tried._

_Where was she? She knew that she had not been there a moment ago. She had been trying to escape the castle, then just appeared here. What was going on?_

_She saw a pinprick of light ahead of her. She reached for it, longing to leave this painful darkness. It seemed to grow in front of her. It shifted, taking a form that she knew quite well. She watched as the eyes appeared, as the nose was shaped. She watched as the shape formed the one person she had wanted to see again._

"_Link..." she said._

"_I'm sorry, Sarah..." Link replied._

"_Sorry for what?"_

"_I couldn't defeat Karris, and it looks like you'll have to protect the princess on your own. I'm sorry I won't be able to help you."_

"_What? Wait, what does that mean? Are you..."_

"_I am not in the living world anymore."_

"_How... What happened?"_

"_Karris overpowered me. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone in this. But you must continue to protect the princess, no matter what comes your way."_

"_I don't think I can-_" 

"_Yes you can. I've been watching how well you fight. I think you'll be able to do this. I have faith in you."_

"_I'll try, but-"_

"_And I'm sure you'll do fine. Good-bye, Sarah."_

_Link began to fade, dimming in the light. Sarah grabbed his hand as tears fell down her cheeks._

"_Don't go, Link."_

"_I can't stay."_

"_Please..."_

"_I'm sorry." His hand had faded so that Sarah's hand fell through it. She heard a last "Good-bye" before Link was completely gone. She sat there in the darkness, crying for her brother._

---

The sand crunched under Ganondorf's boots as he walked toward the Temple that stood in the center of the Desert Colossus. This was the best place to start looking for his missing power.

The best part about having killed the sage of spirit, he thought to himself, is that I don't have to worry about the defenses the Nabooru would have set up against me. Not that they would matter that much right now.

The inside of the temple was just as he had left it when Twinrova had moved in. Nothing was much different except for a few moved objects. But he guessed that the one who had defeated him all those years ago was the one who had moved them.

Walking through the temple was simple. With Nabooru gone, nothing was left to guard it from his break in. He was able to walk straight to the room where Twinrova had once dwelt so long ago. There, he found something that wasn't there before. In the center of the platform, a bright orange light encircled an object. He could sense that the object held some of the power he was searching for. He went for it, and was thrown across the room, right off of the platform as soon as he touched the light.

Shaking his head, he stood up and jumped back up. The light was definitely there to keep him from whatever it was. Apparently the sages had thought of a way to keep him from getting it, even if they were not there.

He looked closely at the light, being very careful not to touch it. There was some kind of magical property in it. He traced the magic to the ceiling, but it went straight through. There must have been some kind of medium for the light to keep working, somewhere in this temple. And it looked like that medium was straight above this room.

He floated upwards to get to the ceiling, then punched at it with a purple mist covered fist. The ceiling completely shattered, leaving a way to the upper level.

He followed the magical property through the room. Then he found the base of the power. It was a mirror, emitting it's own orange light, but still able to reflect him as he came for it.

In an instant, he had punched the mirror, shattering the glass and the magical barrier.

When he returned to the room that held his power, he found that the light had been extinguished. He picked up the orange, transparent ball, and exited the temple.

---

Sarah awoke in a room that seemed vaguely familiar. She sat up, wincing as her sore muscles protested.

When had she been here before? It was so familiar.

Then she remembered. This was Lon Lon Ranch. She and Zelda had come here after escaping the castle. She recognized the room from when Link had brought her to visit a friend of his.

Thinking of Link made her think about the dream. Was it only a dream? It was way too real to be anything else, but she couldn't believe that her brother, the best of the Hylian Knights, could be dead. And to send her a message from the beyond?

She realized that she was crying and wiped away the tears. There was no way Link was dead. It just didn't seem right that he'd be killed so easily. She just wouldn't think about the dream anymore.

The door to the room opened and a girl of about Link's age entered. She paused what she was doing when she saw that Sarah was sitting up, then spoke.

"You're finally awake! You were unconscious for a long time. How do you feel?"

"Like a goron just rolled over me," Sarah answered. "I'm sore everywhere."

"Well, exhausted muscles do that sometimes. You came here with Link the last time he visited. He said you were his younger sister, Sarah, right?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry, what was your name? I'm having trouble thinking right at the moment. Even my brain is sore."

The girl let out a short giggle at that comment. "I'm Malon," she answered. "I won't hold that against you. Working on a ranch, I know how it is to be so exhausted you can't think."

---

"This is not good," Darunia said. "The one we assumed would save Hyrule, dead."

"How is this possible?" Saria asked. "He was the very reincarnation of the Hero of Time! This seems impossible!"

"Hyrule has no hope if he's dead," Impa said.

"Quiet, sages!" Rauru interrupted. "Have you all forgotten that there were two with the Hero of Time's soul? Have you forgotten about Link's sister? As long as she is alive, Hyrule still has hope."

"But if Link was not able to survive the fight, how can we expect Sarah to do any better?" Ruto asked.

"We must have hope that this will remedy, because we cannot do this with just our abilities as sages. We will need the abilities that Sarah possesses for this fight." Rauru cleared his throat as he paused to let it sink in, then continued speaking. "Does everyone understand this?"

The sages muttered understanding.

---

Okay, don't expect anything new anytime soon. School takes a lot of my time, and I am failing too many classes to focus too much on these fics at the moment. I'll try to get the next one out within the next three before 2005.


End file.
